A Series of Random Events
by ThexClosetxPoet
Summary: Kate Sharp was your average seventeen year-old girl. Until that one afternoon where everything changed, life's no longer ordinary when you're special, but is it for the better or worse? Only one way to find out! Read and Review, please.
1. Amnesia, Much? ch 1

**Kate Sharp was your average seventeen year-old girl.  
Until that one afternoon where everything changed,  
life's no longer ordinary when you're special,  
but is it for the better or worse?  
Only one way to find out! Read and Review, please. =) **

**Sorry if there are any typos!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy Monday afternoon in Ely, Minnesota. The sun barely shone through the ominous clouds that paved over the sky with shades of gray. I had decided not to take the school bus back home as I usually did, that was my last mistake.

7:30 AM – Earlier that day

"Good Morning Mom! Dad!" I said as I ran, practically flew, down the creaky wooden stairs.

"Hey Kate!" Dad said, not the least bit surprised I was running late, again. "Hurry up, I don't want to have another talk with the principal due to tardiness."

"Don't worry Dad. I'll make sure to smile while I wait to be called down by Mr. Ruebenson." I grinned and flew out the door with half my sweater on and a bagel in between my teeth.

"Kate! Don't forget to come back early, you don't want to miss your seventeenth birthday surprise!"

"Okay Mom! Guess it's not a surprise anymore though!" We both smiled and waved at each other, and then I started sprinting to school again.

I ran past Massie's house, only to do a double take to see her waiting for me.

"Kate! Happy Birthday!" My 5'8" inch _Barbie_ friend said, "Here's your present!"

"Er… Thanks, Massie, but I said I didn't want anything." I said as she handed me a small silver box with an abnormally large bow.

"I know, but I never listen," her smile of satisfaction filled her face. "Well, we better get going, only five minutes until the late bell."

_Oh, crud_. I thought to myself. "Let's go! I can't be late on my birthday, of all days!" She laughed as I said this and we sprinted the last two blocks.

Seriously, I should be in the Olympics. I made it to class on time, even before the warning bell rang!

"Happy Birthday, Kate!" Sam, my other _Barbie_ friend said, her chocolate curls bouncing as she walked towards me.

"Thanks, Sam." I said out of breath. (Was it just me or are all my friends part of an unknown supermodel convention I don't know about?) "Can you help me with my books? I'm super tired."

"Sure, where's Massie? She said she was waiting for you," Sam said opening my locker and taking out my A.P. Statistics and my various Spanish books. "How can you take A.P. Stat?"

"I needed a higher GPA, and A.P. Literature was already full," I said with a sheepish smile at the end.

"Whatever, good luck with that," She said handing me my lump of books. "Well, see you at lunch."

"Thanks, Sam."

English, History and Spanish flew by quicker than usual. Lunch was next.

"Hey, kiddo!" Chris said, his turquoise eye twinkling as he spoke.

"Hey, Chris! What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, I baked it from scratch!" He said handing me a small chocolate cake, too ornately decorated to be homemade.

"Thanks, but you were never a good liar." I said giggling.

"You're right, I just scratched the box. Get it?... Okay, I know it was a bad joke."

"Well, at least you admitted it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ouch, that hurt," He said rubbing his chest as it something had hit him there.

"I think you'll live," I teased.

We giggled throughout the entire lunch and ate the yummy cake. The rest of the day zoomed by just as quickly.

3:00 PM

I was walking home after school when I decided to take a short-cut through the small forest. There were huge trees with moss and roots all over. The trees were mostly bare with the winter's weather. Leaves, brown and crunchy, were on the floor crunching with every step. I walked slowly, looking up as I walked. Under the shadowy sky, the forest looked spine-chillingly unfamiliar. Then I heard a loud snap!

At first, I thought it was one of those rabbits that had been hopping earlier. I turned around quickly, glancing nervously in every direction.

There was nothing.

I started walking faster, stealing glances around me. _What was I thinking, going through the forest today of all days!?_ I thought to myself.

I lost focus and fell flat on my face onto the frozen ground. My foot was caught under a tree's root and I could not get my foot free from its mighty grasp.

"Hello there," A man, perhaps in his twenties, said coming out of nowhere. "Are you lost?" His voice sounded like velvet, but it also sounded desperate and hungry. "Let me help you."

"H-Hi, w-where'd you come f-from?" I was suddenly cold and nervous.

"No need to worry about trivial matters, this will soon be over." His black eyes rimmed with a mysterious dark crimson, what very peculiar eyes in a face that look like it belonged to a marble angel. A face I won't soon forget.

"What do you m-mean?" I said realizing he was talking about my foot anymore. My voice changing from being filled cold and nerves to fear and panic.

"Then he snarled a beastly sound and bit me. I don't remember anything else as clearly as this one day. What happened sin that day, I'm still confused about. For there's only one thing I can be certain about, I'm a vampire, and very thirsty.

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


	2. Runaway

**Thanks for reading this far! :)  
Hope you're enjoying the story so far, more to come!  
(Sorry for any typos!) R&R!**

* * *

As previously stated, I am a vampire, I am confused, and I do not remember anything clearly anymore, it is more like everything is in a fog. Oh, the irony is impeccable, what a _happy_ birthday I had.

I decided to start my life over; I will move somewhere far away from Ely. Maybe near the coast, or maybe not, I was not sure yet.

I hid in the forest, thirsty for blood, my eye black with dark red irises, but I refused to succumb to my thirst and feed on anything. My usually straight auburn hair looked savage and dirty, I could almost feel my skin crawling at the thought of what has been in and/or out of my hair for the past week. I spent the elongated nights spying on my family and friends; they seemed worried and a little sad. _Missing_ flyers were posted all over town; I knew there was only one way to keep them safe from the monster I have become: running away and never coming back.

_Nevertheless, how? How can I make a clean break?_ All my forgotten memories meant nothing now. I had to pretend I was dead; there was no other way for them to stop looking for me.

I paced back and forth, the night as cold as my marble skin. I couldn't think of a non-gruesome way, so I decided to go to the small park, with only a few hours left before sunrise. As I sat on the creaking swing, I saw a police cruiser pass by every few minutes or so. I couldn't think straight about what they were doing until they finally got out and stepped a few feet away from me, flashing a flashlight into my eyes. This caused my skin to shimmer a little bit, but not the same way as the sun, it was lighter and less bright.

"You there! What are you doing out here at 3 in the morning, it's a school-night." A middle-aged man in an ill-fitting uniform and a mustache that looked more like a dead hamster than facial hair said.

I didn't answer, maybe out of shock someone had noticed me.

"Hello? I'm talking to you, are you alright?"

I stared deeply at him, suddenly extremely thirsty. _Control yourself,_ I thought to myself. "Yes, I just came out to think and get some fresh air, I just broke up with my boyfriend and we-," He cut me off, and thank goodness too.

"Oh, alrighty then. Make sure you get home safe then, Miss." He began to walk away, but then did a quick double take, "Hey, your name doesn't happen to be 'Kate Sharp' does it?"  
"Er, you must be mistaken, are you sure you have the right name, maybe a picture would help?"

"I don't think so; you look exactly like this photo. I'm going to have to take you down to the station." He said, suddenly grabbing at my arm.

"And if I refuse to go?"

"Well, I'll have to arrest you for misdemeanor."

"Humph. I'd like to see you – um, I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day," I said trying to change the subject and squirm out of his grip with the least movement possible.

"It's okay, but you're still going to have to come with me."

I thought of the consequences of sucking him dry right now. I was _so_ thirsty I couldn't take it anymore. "Um, I don't think I can. I-I. I have to go, like now. Trust me; it's for your safety."  
I ran so hard back to the forest; I was there in less than a few seconds. As soon as I got there, I attacked my first prey, an innocent moose. I satisfied my hunger, and then quickly hid high above in the trees. I saw the flashing lights of the cruiser near the entrance of the forest.

It was then when I found out what I was going to do; pretend I hit my head on a rock. (It was not a very bright idea, but I thought it would be enough to fool this cop off my trail.)

I jumped down from the tree without a sound, distorted my body around a pointed rock, and laid still.

"Kate, you there? I saw you run over here." He took a step too close and landed on my hand, I shut my eyes harder to keep from wincing aloud. "Oh, man! This is not good, not good at all!" He called the station and asked for an ambulance, then he touched my neck and wrists to fell a pulse, he found nothing.

The ambulance came and announced me "dead on scene," but I still didn't move in the dark coroner's bag. We arrived at the hospital, my friends and parents were already there. I tried to become numb to their sobs, it pained me to hear them crying over me. I would have to escape, tonight.

As soon as I was left alone, I searched for a paper and pen. I quickly scrawled a messy note.

_Dear Everyone,_

_My body was not stolen, I ran away, and the truth is: I am not dead, nor was I ever. You will never find me and PLEASE don't try looking for me. It's a long story and there's no way to explain. I'm sorry I'm doing this, it hurts me a lot more than you'll ever know, but it's for the best. I love you all._

_XOXO,_

_Kate Sharp_

After my note was done, I read it over once and jumped from the second story window to the ground below. I heard footsteps walking into the room as a reaction to the glass breaking, but that is all I heard before I ran off forever.


	3. A New Home

**Hope you're enjoying the story!  
(Sorry for typos!) R&R! (:**

* * *

I headed west, towards the states at the edge of the continental United States. A few weeks with long pit stops were all it took until I came across another small town that reminded me of Ely.

The cold continued to the point that I could not decide if it was the weather or my impermeable skin, not that it really mattered to me, but I stood out without a sweater on. The dark sky did not release its strangled hold of the sun behind the ominous clouds. Drops that seemed to be crying from the sky fell on my face leaving streaks and drops that eventually froze on me.

_Where am I?_ I asked myself. There was a forest in this small town, which would become my new home. I was finding a tree when I heard other peoples' voices.

"Where is she, Alice?" A young male voice that sounded like velvet spoke first.

"She has to be near, keep searching, I smell her." A singsong voice, who I presumed to be Alice, followed his.

I stayed hidden in a tree, far above the ground. A clumsy squirrel bounced joyfully on a nearby branch. I glared at it darkly, and it scampered away dropping leaves and pieces to the ground below. This did not go unnoticed.

"There!" Alice pointed to me and I began running.

"Please, stop! We won't hurt you!" The boy's voice loud and clear across the space already between us. He began to run after me and within no time, I was pinned to the floor, unable to move despite my strength.

"Get off me!" I yelled and snarled like a furious beast.

"Stay still!" He was demanding. "Please just calm down." His voice more soothing and calmer than before.

I sat still, technically laid still, giving up my pointless fight. His muscles were still tense and continued to exert the same amount of pressure. Then, I started hearing voices.

"UGH!" I began struggling again trying to cover my ears.

"What's happening, Edward?" Alice said without moving her lips. I stared at her with eyes as wide as the sun should have been on this cloudy day. She stared back, astonished at how I was reacting.

"Why are there so much voices!? AH!" I shrieked, bewildered and Edward finally let go of me.

"How? How's this possible?" He was as surprised as I was. "Let's take her to Carlisle; he may be able to help." Edward said.

"I'll get the car. Edward, make sure she doesn't get away." Alice ran off in search of the car.

"What are you guys?" I asked impatiently with what felt to be a never-ending migraine.

"We're like you, vampires." He said.

"Ready?" Alice said arriving in a shiny silver Volvo. We got in the car and drove to what seemed to be a mansion. That is when I smelled her, a _human_.

Edward must have known what I was thinking, because he tightened his grip on me. "You are not to touch her," he whispered through his teeth.

"I'll try my best, I'm pretty thirsty, but I won't hurt her." I replied honestly.

My mind was blank and numb, I did not want him reading my thoughts, or at least that is what I assumed he could do since he touched me and that happened. Unfortunately, that did not last for long; Alice touched me in the car by accident.

All I knew was that my face went blank and numb instead of my head. It was like a movie in my head, my friends from Ely, scared of _me_. They seemed to know what I really was. Edward was there and so was someone I didn't recognize. Then I came back to reality.

"Alice, bring everyone outside, except for Bella," Edward spoke calmly. I guessed the human was Bella, I wouldn't want to be near her either, she smelled so… tasty.

Alice left to do his bidding.

"Are you okay? You seemed kinda startled earlier. Do you need or want anything?" Edward said after Alice left the car.

"Um, actually… Nevermind, it's pointless. Just promise you'll never jump me again."

"Deal, anything else?"

"Yea, stay out of my head will you?"

"Fine, I'll try _my_ best. No promises though," he smiled a crooked half smile. (How does he manage to do that?)

Everyone was outside already, waiting to meet the new vampire.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," A man that looked like he was Edward's older brother said. He was very good-looking, as the rest of his family was. "This is my wife Esme."

"Pleased to meet you," A motherly figure said.

"This is Jasper," Carlisle pointed to a tall,lean blonde haired young man, "Rosalie," he pointed to a young woman who was the essence of beauty. "Next is Emmett," another young man who looked like a bear; muscular and tall. "And I see you've already met Alice and Edward."

"Please, everyone stop thinking, I can't take it." My face was warped in agony, if I had tears, I would cry of the major migraine I was having. 1,000 voices, at least, rushed through my head. "Sorry if that sounded really rude, hi. It's just that I'm hearing so many voices in my head, it's painful."

"Edward, you know more about this than I do. Help her focus." Carlisle said.

"Okay, breath deeply, in and out. Now focus on only my voice." Everyone's thoughts slowed to a murmur, then stopped all together. I heard only my thoughts and what was around me. "Feeling better? Good. Carlisle, can I speak with you, privately?" Edward spoke when it was over.

Carlisle and Edward walked off towards the house, inaudible from our sensitive ears.

"So, what's up?" Emmett was the first one to say something.

"Um, nothing much." I said, I wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Cool, I guess." He sounded disappointed at my answer.

"Welcome to Forks," Rosalie said, her expression was unreadable, but I was sure she didn't like me being there. (Is she always this way?)

"Well, I'm guessing you'll be staying with us now, right?" Alice said.

"I don't know, I'm not really sure about anything right now." I said.

"Don't be silly! You'll be staying with us." She said cheerfully, maybe she saw something in the future. Hopefully, it wasn't what I saw.

"Okay, thanks." I muttered, before I smiled back.

"Well, we better enroll you tomorrow at school," Esme said.

"Are you sure? Isn't that a little bit… dangerous?"

"I'm sure you can control yourself around human blood, after all, you haven't attacked Bella yet. And I can see it in your eyes, they aren't red as normal newborns are, they're ocean blue."

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll give it a shot, then. Thanks for trusting me." A weak smile flashed across my face.

"Make yourself at home," Alice said leading me inside to my new room. _She_ stood there waiting.

"Hello, I'm Bella!" an average looking girl said, and I instantly grew stiff. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Bella, hi, I'm Kate, Kate Sharp. Please, I'm not tyring to be rude, but I'm trying really hard not to suck your blood right now, can you please stand a little bit further?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot. So, I'm gueesing you're new at this whole 'vegetarian' thing?" she said back away a few feet.

"What 'vegetarian' thing? I thought vampires couldn't eat human food."

"Well, you can't. It just means you don't drink _human_ blood, just animal blood. I don't think an average vegetarian would agree about this 'diet'." She laughed a little and it was contagious.

"So, are you a vampire? Wait, stupid question, I could smell you from outside." My throat burned fiercely at her scent.

"Hopefully, one day. Well, I'll let you settle down, welcome to your new home by the way." She said as she shut the door to my new room behind her.

_A_ _new life. Finally._ I grinned to my self in my new room provided by the Cullens.

* * *

**Don't forgot to review, please! (:**


	4. A First Day For Anything

**Thanks for reading! (:  
(Sorry for typos!) R&R!**

**

* * *

**

It was an early Friday morning. The weather in Forks was rainy and the sky was clouded, perfect to hide my shimmering, pale skin. It was my first day of school since I became the incarnation of a soulless monster, and I had hoped I would not mess it up.

"Ready?" Alice asked getting into a shiny, silver Volvo.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't mess it up." I said following her lead. Her graceful dancing made me feel like I was square dancing compared to her waltzing. (How could I still be ungraceful, even as a vampire?)

"I don't see you messing anything up, today at least." She said with a smile.

"Okay, off to Bella's house." Edward said, I didn't even notice him get in. "Oh, and as a safety precaution, wear these." He handed me a pair of gloves.

"Um, thanks?" I replied as I put on the gloves on the ride to her house.

"The car ride wasn't very long, Edward was speeding beyond belief, and it was very awkward sitting in the quiet car.

I tried to remember the days before my transformation. The painful memories hardly flickered to life. They were very dim and hardly understandable. Like scrambled eggs in a poorly lit kitchen, mixed and unable to be interpreted, but still there. I tried to remember how everyone looked, their faces were clear in that one memory, but I didn't want to remember that day.

"Kate? You okay?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" I said breaking my train of thought.

"You've been staring out the window with a blank expression the whole car ride. I was a little worried."

"Oh. I didn't notice. I'm sorry I worried you." I said with an emotion mixed with disappointment, embarrassment, and a little bit of pain.

"Well, if you want, I can wait in the car with you until you feel better. I don't mind being late." Bella's expression was hopeful, she was friendly and I could feel the sincerity radiating off her words (and she probably wanted to miss a few minutes of class).

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine now. Nevertheless, I do need a favor to ask you, can you help register me? I have no idea where to go."

"Sure, Edward, want to come along? You probably know more about this than both of us."

"Okay, I already had your files transferred overnight. We should be okay with those." Edward's voice filled the small car. "Let's get going." He was tense; he must have been reading my mind. He probably knew what I was feeling, and so far, I didn't like seeing my new friends in pain.

_Get out of my head, Edward._ I thought. He gave me a look of worry, what was he thinking of me? I didn't know why I cared so much, but I really wanted to know. I didn't want him making assumptions of what he's probably finding in my head. I didn't want him seeing Massie, Sam, Chris, my parents, or anyone else's face if I couldn't. I was suddenly angry with myself, why couldn't I clear up my thoughts enough to revisit my memories?

"Ugh," I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me as we walked into the plain office.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I answered through my teeth, composing my expression into one that didn't scream _I'm-about-to-kill-you-with-the-twitch-of-a-finger-of-how-angry-I-am-with-myself_.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The person at the front desk said the mandatory phrase. "Hello, we'd like to register a new student here. Her name is Kate Sharp. Her transcripts were sent over yesterday." Edward answered and you could tell the receptionist was melting from his voice.

"Ah, yes here they are. Your father already called to confirm your new sibling's registration. Please have a seat while I print out your schedule." The nice/melting reception woman said.

"Thank you," Edward said finishing her liquefying process with politeness. I wondered if this happens all the time, someone talks to him. He looked at me and smirked his crooked smile.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." I said hugging Bella, but only shaking Edward's hand, I didn't want the voices along with Edward's mind reading to come back.

"anytime, I hope we have lunch together." Bella was still happy and smiling (can anyone be as happy as she seems all the time?). Edward probably heard that. I shot him a look and he let out a low laugh and a grin, thank goodness Bella didn't notice.

"Here you go," the receptionist finally came back with the papers," well, you don't want to be late on your first day, bye!"

"Thanks again!" I finally spoke to the receptionist. She was a little bit shocked to hear my sing-song voice, but I quickly walked out before she could say anything.

"Nice classes, you're in a lot of A.P.!" Bella's head popped up behind my shoulder.

"Wow, I'm going to look like a nerd on my first day." I said sarcastically, but I secretly meant it.

The bell rang and we went out separate ways.

A.P. Literature was first. "Yay!" I thought to myself. I walking in through the door and waited for everyone to be seated before me. I took the seat in the third row at the far end of the classroom.

"Hello class, today we have a new student with us, her name is Kate Sharp. Ms. Sharp?" The teacher said.

"Hi," I said as all the eyes in the class turned to look at me.

"Well, my name is Mr. Clements," the tall, dark-haired teacher said, look at me through his modern spectacles. "Now class, turn to page…" He began his lecture."

"Psht!" a whisper came from a seat diagonal from me. "Hi, I'm Andrew."

"Hi, Andrew." I whispered back. His bright blue eyes watching me intently. His hair was the color of dark mahogany, and it contrasted against his pale skin (not as pale as mine though). When I said his name, he smiled showing his beautiful white smile. However, that's not all, he was filled with blood. Sweet smelling, warm, flowing blood. Yum. But no, I can't eat him. I made a promise I wouldn't eat people, no matter how tempting.

"So, um, what lunch do you have? Maybe we can talk later." He said, his eyes hopeful.

"I'm not sure, but I think I have third. And that sounds great, talking, I mean." I flashed him a smile back, I was sure my smile didn't have the same effect as his did on me.

"Cool, I guess I'll you then. By the way, I love your smile." He turned back to face the front of the class.

Oh, so I guess maybe it did. Too bad, he wouldn't like my smile if he knew the truth about these teeth. Well, anyway, I still had two more periods until lunch. Andrew was in both. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading! (=**


	5. Lunch, or Be Lunch

**Thanks for reading! School starts again soon  
****So I may not be updating as often.  
****Hope you enjoy the chapter! R&R!  
****(=  
Sorry it's super long though, I was having too much fun writing!**

* * *

I took two steps into the cafeteria and smelled them automatically. _The Cullens._ Their scent filled me with happiness; I wasn't alone anymore. Then there was another scent.

"Over here!" Andrew waved his hands frantically in the air to get my attention.

Rosalie glared at Andrew, I hear a low hiss from her, and then she met my gaze. I could feel her eyes burning into my forehead with every second I stood there. With each passing second, one more imaginary first-degree burn was imprinted upon my pale white skull. I was a little scared of what she'd say if I didn't choose to sit with them. I muttered the words _I'm sorry_ to Andrew then slowly walked to where the Cullens sat.

He seemed to understand, and I hope I had him next period to explain, with _very_ limited details.

"Hey Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Alice." I said as I sat down empty handed. People were staring at the fact that I had no lunch with me. They quickly shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"What was _that_ all about?" Rosalie's voice was threatening and I didn't want to fight her.

"He was in my classes, he was just being nice."

"Rosalie, it's not her fault he likes her. Just look at us, we're not exactly hideous looking." Alice's voice broke in. It was no longer the sing-song chimes it was from earlier. Alice's eyebrows furrowed together, then her expressionless face returned. The table was silent for _at least_ ten minutes. "Kate," Alice turned to me and unconsciously touched my face. "I'm glad you're here with us. We really do enjoy you being here, we're just a little rattled by other things at the moment."

Why was she telling me this, had she seen something in my future?

"Th-" I was trying to say _thanks_, but I was lost in a vision. (So my _gift_ wasn't only if someone touched my hands, it was anywhere on my skin. Soooo not helpful at the moment.) My expression was lost into the air.

I was surrounded by a dense forest. Much like the one Edward and Alice first found me in. There was only one difference, I didn't recognize any of it. There was another figure there with me. They were avoiding being seen by me, hiding behind anything they could find. Were they scared? Were they a friend? Foe? One thing was for certain though, they definitely weren't human. They were moving at too fast a pace to be. Then they lunged and I let out a loud shriek of terror.

I must've shrieked out loud because the whole cafeteria was looking at me again, wondering if the piercing noise could have been coming from me. I felt a rush of heat flow through my body as their eyes all focused on the _weird new girl_.

"What'd you see?" Alice's eyes searched my expression for any hints to what I could have seen.

"I'm not sure, I don't really know." I answered nervously and shaken from what I had seen. Could that really happen? Could that be the end of me? I let out a shudder just thinking about the _end, _so to speak.

"I'm sorry, I guess your 'gift' works by touch to anywhere on your skin, not just your hands." I was pretty sure she'd known this, maybe she was trying to tell me something.

"It's okay." I was calmer now, Jasper must've been using his gift. The eyes of everyone in the cafeteria were slowly returning to their usual positions, on their crush, the class clown, or their gossip partner.

"So, how's school going?" Emmett tried to start a conversation going again. "What classes are you taking?"

"I'm in all A.P.'s except for P.E. last period."

"Whoa, you're a smart one. NERD!" he chuckled and looked like a giant teddy bear. Alice elbowed him for laughing at my expense. His laugh, however, was contagious and everyone in the table soon started smiling, including Alice and me. People once more looked in awe at our table. Edward and Bella just laughed at the others' faces. I looked around watching everyone return to their own conversations and with my supersonic bat hearing (well, vampires aren't really related to bats, but whatever, you catch my drift.)

"That was so weird, I've never seen them smile or even attract so much attention in one day. It's soooo weird." A girl two tables away said to what seemed to be her boyfriend. I kept looking around at least until I saw _him._ He too, was looking in our direction.

"Hey, can I go to talk to Andrew?" I asked everyone at the table.

"Absolutely n-" Rosalie was cut off.

"Go for it!" Alice said triumphantly.

I strutted (or at least it felt like I was walking on a runway because everyone was staring at the new girl. Did Bella have to go through this too?) towards where Andrew was sitting.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" I asked him. His friends stared at me like I was an ancient goddess coming from the abyss of across the cafeteria.

"Sure, here, sit next to me." His smile enchanting me, his smell enticing me to drink- NO! I can't think about that. Just the thought made my eyes feel darker.

"Thanks."

"Well, this is Brittney, Carl, Robert, Maria, and Lauren." He pointed to his friends. Brittney was dirty blonde with unusual violet eyes, she was pretty, but not the same was Rosalie was. Carl and Robert were twins, both had spiked light-brown hair and sparkling green eyes laid into their pale faces. Maria was tall, light tanned, with wavy brown hair and hazel-golden eyes. Lauren was a corn silk blonde-haired person, fishy-eyed, and seemed to be around 5'6". "Everyone, this is Kate."

"Hi everyone." I said to return their awkward stares.

"Hey, Kate." Maria answered, "Welcome to Forks High."

"Hey there," Robert, the less shy of the twins spoke. Carl just gave a shy smile.

"Hello," was all Lauren and Brittney said, they then continued on with their previous conversation about the upcoming dance.

"So, what's up?" Andrew said.

As soon as I was going to answer, the bell rang and we had to go back to class.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Sure, I don't have anymore A.P.'s so I guess I'll see you afterschool." Andrew flashed his perfect sparkling smile at me. His friends were already gone, so it was only me and him in the cafeteria.

His blood called for me, the scent of it seemed to radiate off his beautiful form. It was right about now that I wished I wasn't a vampire. Life would be so much easier.

"Are you okay? Your eyes seem to be getting darker and your starting to take deep breaths." Andrew's voice interrupted.

"What?" I tried to focus on what he was saying rather than the pulse of his blood.

"Yeah, they used to be a shade of sapphire blue, now they're more like a … hmmm. Well, I'm not sure how to explain the color, it's sort of like a dark sapphire, almost black mixed with a little bit of dark red. Is that normal?" He leaned a little closer, I quickly moved one step closer to him too, but I accidentally scratched him and he fell to the floor a little scared. "How'd you do that?"

"Um, I-uh…" I was distracted, he had a cut on his arm. It spilled onto the floor, even though it wasn't that much, it was still captivating my senses. My throat tightened as my thirst grew. "You, I mean, I… Um, I gotta go. I'm not feeling myself right now."

"Um, okay. Feel better! See ya!"

I almost ran full speed out the double doors, but that would've given me away. I slowly walked out the "out" door, looked back at him, then quickly disappeared. There was no way I was actually going to go to the nurse; she would think I had hypothermia or some other illness that causes people to freeze to death. So I went to wait in Edward's silver Volvo until the school day was over.

While I waited, I sorted through his one thousand year-old CDs; I was subconsciously searching my head for what seemed to be one thousand year-old memories.

"Okay, focus." I told myself. I was calm by now, even after the scene in the cafeteria.

Massie was the first to pop up. I missed her so much. I told her everything since freshman year (okay, so it's no so long, but we are like sisters.) Following Massie was Sam, my chocolate-curled friend. She knew me better than I probably knew myself. Chris seemed a little lost. I used to love him. He used to be my best friend. No doubt, he'd probably be looking for me now even though I told everyone not to, he was such a good friend.

I suddenly realized what happened, and I shook my head to rid myself of what was happening. As much as I wanted to remember, I didn't want to remind myself about my old life. The pain of the not too distant past was like a symphony of mixed feelings ranging from the lower octaves and higher octaves (if you know music, you may know what I mean.) It was unbearable and confusing. In addition, I hated myself for it. If I could cry my emotions out, I'd be crying all day until my eyes were so dry, they turned into piles of dust. Edward finally tapped on the driver's window. He knew what I was thinking, I could read his face.

"Please stop causing yourself pain." I told him when I literally hopped over to the back seat. "It's not yours to feel, and one more thing. How come you never told me I had different color eyes? I didn't even have a mirror near me to check them out in! Ii found out today that they are 'sapphire', well, used to be 'sapphire'. I automatically assumed they were reddish like other vampires or topaz like yours and the rest of your family."

"Well, you never asked for a mirror. Just think, you're special." He smiled. "And I know, but your mind isn't like the other'." He answered looking out the window at the pedestrians crossing the parking lot. "Your pain, it feels like it's your reality. It radiates off your thoughts, screams at me, actually, engulfing my mind in a cocoon of your emotions alone."

"Please, just stop. That's all I'm asking. Well, I just thought maybe it'd be nice to have a mirror."

"Isn't there one in your closet? Alice wouldn't allow you to step out without you looking at yourself."

"I'll look to see if there is one there after all." I said trying to end the conversation.

"I'm not in pain, you know. I'm just focusing deeply. It's calming to only hear one person's thoughts, even though they are yelling to be set free. Your mind intrigues me, I can't help it if I'm curious."

I stayed quiet, I didn't want to talk about the complexities of my mind with him now.

Bella and Alice got in the car, sparing me from the silence. I quickly took off my glove and tapped Bella's arm. She looked at me and smiled as if I were saying hi through a tap. Little did she know that even as a human she still had a special "gift" I could borrow. Immunity to all others' "gifts," thanks Bella.

"That's cheating." Edward said after. I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out at him as if I were five years-old.

As quick as we began to drive, it was all over. What a bittersweet day it was.

* * *

**~Review Please!~**


	6. Road Trip!

**Sorry it took forever and a half to **

**update, I've been busy with school **

**and stuff. Well, here's chapter 6! **

**Enjoy, read, and review! :)**

**

* * *

**

**A few months later…**

"You wouldn't, it's not safe." Edward's voice was strong and demanding.

"I have to! They have to know I didn't keel over in the middle of the street somewhere!" I defended my position.

"If you show up there, you might expose us!" Edward responded; he was truly getting annoying.

"Edward's right," Bella intervened before we started fighting physically. "You guys don't exactly blend in."

"Ugh! I'm going to go either way. It's been months since I've seen them." I didn't mean to sound angry with Bella; after all it wasn't even her fault.

"And they've been good months; months that we've enjoyed having you here for." Edward paused to collect his thoughts. "Well, if you simply MUST go, I guess you could, under one condition though. Bella and I go with you, to keep an eye on you of course."

"DEAL!" I practically yelled. "As long as we get there, I'm okay with the condition."

"Road trip!" Bella was as excited as I was, "When are we leaving?"

"How soon can we leave?" I repeated Bella's question.

"This weekend's an extended weekend, so we'll have enough time." Edward answered. "Is that soon enough for you, Little Miss Antsy Pants?"

I nodded like an excited five year-old kid who was gong to Disney World. "Cool, sounds like a plan, but Bella's not driving, there's no way her truck can make it to Ely within the weekend."

"Hey! It could, if we had about a month and a few mechanic trips." Bella defended her old red pick up truck.

"Can we use the Vanquish? I haven't been able to drive it around this tiny town. And it's fast, real fast." I asked, even though it was only a two-seater car. Edward would just have to run along on the road.

"Fine, as long as the speedometer pin doesn't go lower than 80 miles per hour." Edward agreed (YES!).

My face lit up at his approval, I get a trip back to Ely, Minnesota AND to test-drive my Vanquish. I was definitely in vampire heaven (and in Cullen debt). I totally owed them for that car, it wasn't fair that they bought me it and I didn't have to pay.

**The next day…**

"Hey, Edward, it's Bella, my dad said I couldn't go." Bella's voice was heard from Edward's cell phone.

"What? You're leaving me alone with Kate? Do I deserve this type of torture?" Edward grimaced on this end. "How will I bear it?" It wasn't until he let out a smirk that I knew that he was joking.

"Don't you dare call off the trip. We promised, and a promise is a promise no matter how many people go. Plus, now you both will fit in the car." Bella probably read his mind (metaphorically speaking).

"Ugh! I hate you." Edward teased. (They were such a weird couple!)

"Not if I hate you more, you sexy beast."

I think I was going to be sick after so I stopped listening. The trip was still on, yay! One condition, Edward.

**Weekend of the trip…**

"Woohoo today's the day!" I shouted, I was like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay, let's get going." Edward obviously wasn't as excited.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's one weekend. I think you'll both live." (By "both" I meant Bella and Edward.)

I turned the key in the ignition and the engine started to purr. I started east towards Minnesota. The speedometer pin was over 120mphfor most of the trip. We made it in less than a day.

"Welcome to Ely!" My voice rang through the speeding little car.

"Woohoo party-time?" Edward said dryly.

"First stop, the forest! We need to park this car somewhere safe." I added.

We drove slowly into a clearing in the forest, that's when I saw _them_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! :)**


	7. Is That You?

**Okay, to those who read my work:**

**SORRY I have taken forever and a half **

**To update! I've been kind of busy with **

**school work and extra-curricular activities.**

**Thanks for sticking to the story though :)**

**I appreciate it. Please ENJOY and leave a Review!**

* * *

"What are they doing in the middle of the forest?" I asked Edward, maybe he could hear their thoughts.

"Seems like their having a camp out, it seems normal enough." He said in a blasé tone.

"Whoa! No way! You're Sherlock Holmes!" I said with as much fake enthusiasm I could muster. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

He just shrugged his shoulders in the way he knew would annoy the crap out of me.

It was getting darker by the minute and that meant scary story-time; maybe in half an hour or so I'll make my appearance with Edward.

"Well, what better way to show up than making everyone freaked out?" I grinned at my plan.

Soon it was time to go. We waited the remaining minute or two in my car.

"Okay, the scariest story's about to start." Edward spoke. "How ironic, it's about _vampires_." We stepped out of my car, our footsteps were silent, even for Edward's and my ears.

"… the twigs snapped in the dark forest," Edward purposely broke a few twigs to add to the drama. "Rebecca tried to run, but her predator was _unstoppable,_ he lived for the hunt. The monster hissed and snarled at Rebecca…" Edward once again added to the story. Everyone who was there had a face of utter terror on.

At this point I couldn't help but think of how familiar the story was to my own attack; my last day as a normal human. I shook the memory away and Edward took my hand in his. His hand was warm against my skin and it made me calm down. "… then the trail went cold. Neither Rebecca nor the vampire were ever seen _again_." That's when we jumped out of the trees snarling and laughing.

"AAAAHHHHH! OH MY GAWD! AAAAAH! It's the creature, we're all going to die!!!" They all screamed at the same time, it sounded like it was one person screaming.

"Hahaha!" I laughed out loud, two of their hearts pounding like humming bird wings. Where was the third? I quickly opened my eyes to see which of my friend's hearts had stopped. But instead of seeing someone passed out on the floor everyone looked... normal. Well, except for everyone freaking out and stuff.

"Oh no it's Kate's spirit! What has this-" Sam was completely scared out of her mind, her chocolate curls bouncing all over the place.

"Shh! Sam! Kate never died! It's actually her!" Massie's face lit up, she was evidently _very_ happy to see me. This made me smile, and then quickly close my mouth as my teeth sparkled against the campfire.

"Jeez, Kate. You scared the willikers out of me!" Chris said. (Willikers??)

"Sorry, it was just too easy," I finally spoke. "Oh, well, hey!"

"Hey!" Sam's heart was still thumping like crazy still.

"Wazzap?" Chris said. His eye twinkling as the fire sparkled on them.

"Hey girlie!" Massie said after. Then she cleared her throat as if she was prompting me.

"Oh, yeah. Um, this is Edward." I showed him to the little crowd of friends.

"Hey, Edward!" Sam was being very flirty, too bad she didn't know the truth, she would have been completely freaked.

"So Kate, was that your car I heard purring by earlier?" Chris the car expert said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Edward nudged me; he didn't want anyone near the car. "Well, it actually wasn't mine, but I did hear a car earlier." I said trying to reassure Edward that I won't expose us or my baby, I mean car.

"Oh, never mind then." Chris seemed disappointed.

"Well, Kate, why don't you come with us into the _girls_' tent and we'll catch up while Mr. Macho and Edward talk out here?" Massie asked.

"That sounds great! I have _so_ much to tell you guy!" Edward gave me a wary look. _I won't expose us,_ I thought so only Edward would hear.

"Well then, I guess that leaves just us then, right Chris?" Edward's crooked smile automatically dazzled the girls.

"Yeah, sure man. Sounds cool," Chris's voice sounded distracted. "Kate, why do you have a shimmering glow to you, it's mesmerizing?"

Everyone turned to look at me; at first I panicked but said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I'm just sweating a little, that's all, nothing big." I tried to play it off coolly.

"Ew." Sam replied bluntly.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Our conversation continued as Massie broke the awkward silence.

"Nothing exuberantly exciting. Going on hikes every now and then… Oh, I forgot to mention, you guys aren't allowed to tell _ANYONE_ that I was here, because technically, I don't exist anymore." I told my friends.

"Deal." Sam spoke quickly.

"Why not? Are you like a convicted murderer now or something?" Massie playfully asked in a passive aggressive tone. She obviously didn't want to keep me a secret.

"No, nothing like that, it's just… well, I'm not allowed to say. I made a promise and I plan to keep it 'til the end." I replied to her.

"Is it drugs? Is that why you ran? You know you can tell me anything." Her voice was getting more serious each second.

"Sam, can you give us a minute, we really need to talk alone?" I asked politely, but it sounded as dry as the dead leave outside on the forest floor.

"Um, sure." She left to go talk to Chris and Edward. Sam was never one for confrontation, so I assumed she wouldn't have stayed anyway.

"I know what you are, I smelled you when you got out of the car." Massie's voice trembled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back.

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty certain you do. And don't think I won't understand, I know more than you think." Her voice was a little shaken, but her point was made.

"Don't tell me you're one too!?"

"Longer than you've been."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling empathy for my best friend.

"Same as you." She said looking straight into my eyes until I had to look away. I felt betrayed, lost, hopeless, and I didn't know why. I'd probably made her feel the same way when I left.

"Does Sam know?"

"You're the only one. My parents don't even know, they still think I suffer from an eating disorder."

"Well, thanks for telling me, but how come you were able to keep your exact eye color?" I asked, wondering why it was weird.

"I guess I'm just special, like you." She smiled then left the tent to join the others.

Am I not special? I thought I was the only one. Why does she have special eye, too? Will I ever find the answers; will I ever be "special" even as a vampire? I guess I'll just have to wait and see…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review please!  
Let me know if you guys think of anything for  
me to add for the next chapter or if you want to  
see anything happen.**  
**:)**


End file.
